Related art light emitting diode (LED) light bulbs, such as the LED bulb shown in FIG. 1, typically include a translucent cover 101, a heat sink casing 102, an LED light board (not shown) having at least one LED housed in the heat sink casing 102, a power driver module (not shown in FIG. 1) coupled to the LED light board, and a cap 103 having external threads configured to facilitate coupling the LED light bulb to a socket. With related art LED bulbs, light emitted from the one or more LEDs and passing through the translucent cover 101 has a limited light emission angle, such as approximately 120°. Additionally, related art LED bulbs often produce uneven illumination (e.g., dark spots) and other undesirable lighting effects, which render related art LED light bulbs unsuitable for many applications, such as decorative lighting applications.